


Better Now

by oreob1tch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, not very descriptive smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: You probably think that I’m better now, I only say that ‘cause you’re not around.





	Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so there definitely are typos etc. sorry for that.

It’s as awkward as it’s always been. Chan is glaring at Jisung’s arm securely wrapped around Minho’s waist. He knows that they’re not even together, that’s something Jisung wouldn’t do to him, yet Chan finds himself consumed by jealousy that he has no right to feel.

He broke up with Minho months ago, nine months exactly, not that he’s counting. They agreed on being friends still, mainly because they have many mutual friends and it makes things easier. But that doesn’t mean that it’s not awkward.

He’s as beautiful as ever, his cat-like eyes crinkled up as he laughs at the dumb joke Jisung just said. Chan chuckles himself and quickly looks away when Minho catches him staring. “How’s working going?” His ex boyfriend asks, and he sounds genuinely interested but something about it is just off.

“It’s fine. Changbin and I are working on last few tracks and then the album will be ready.” It’s not like he doesn’t really know, anyway. Hyunjin, their dance instructor and one of their close friends, talks about their first boy group all the time. What he knows is probably what Minho knows.

“You can still join our company,” Jisung says, pulling away from the dancer when he notices Chan burning a hole into his hand with his gaze. “Hyunjin and Felix are great, sure, but the more dancers, the better. You’d be great at teaching the newbies, you’ve always been great at that.” Chan agrees. For as long as he’s known Minho, the younger man has always been amazing at teaching others, whether it was the basics or full, complicated choreographies. When Chan and his two best friends decided to start their new company after years and years of producing for one of the biggest idol companies, Chan immediately asked Minho to join him. They were still dating at that time but even then the dancer refused.

“I have kids at the dance school that I’ve been teaching for years. I’d miss them,” Minho smiles softly.

“They could be dancers in our company,” Chan speaks up and takes a sip if his bitter coffee. The waitress messed up his order but she seemed awfully nervous and he didn’t want to make it any worse.

Minho looks up at him, still smiling. You really want me there, don’t you?”

He has no idea. “You’re an amazing dancer Minho. And a great teacher. It would help us and the trainees.”

Jisung nods while furiously typing on his phone. Then he looks up. “I have to go. Bin needs me at the studio.” Both Minho and Chan hum, understanding. Jisung reaches into his back pocket for his wallet but Minho slaps his hand away. “I dragged you out for this brunch. I’ll pay.” Jisung gives him the brightest smile and quickly walks away. Minho giggles once the youngest of the three is out of the coffee shop. “He thinks he’s slick but I can tell they’ll have their own little date in the studio.”

Chan has nothing to say to that. He knows that his best friends have been messing around for years. It’s time for them to grow up and admit they’re in love with each other.

He takes another sip and closes his eyes, trying to ignore the bitter, to him foreign acidity going down his throat.

“You look amazing, by the way,” Minho says suddenly,quiet as if he doesn’t want anyone else to hear. The older man can feel his face heat up.

“That one month in Australia did wonders to you.”

“It was great to be with my family again, but I missed Seoul,” Chan admits. “This is my home now.” Minho smiles at him, the corner of his mouth curling up cutely in the way that is so purely Minho-like. Chan loves it. “Mom asked about you.”

“I miss her,” the dancer sighs. “And I miss your dad and your brother and your sister, too.”

“They miss you, too. Maybe you can go with me next time, they will be happy to see you.” Minho places his hand on top of Chan’s, where it’s resting on the table.

“I miss you, too. The most.”

It’s suddenly hard to remember why they broke up in the first place. But Chan still knows. He was spending too much time at the company, overlooking Minho and his needs, forgetting their date nights. He hasn’t changed ever since. It would be irresponsible to try again.

“Minho-“

“I know, I know. It’s just hard, you know? I’ve loved you for so long, it’s difficult to stop.”

Chan loves him, still. More than Minho can even imagine. Just like he said, it’s hard to stop all of a sudden. “I’m spending even less time at home now. Especially with the upcoming debut of the kids.” Minho hums, still holding his hand.

“I’ve been spending a lot of times at the academy. Coming up with new choreographies, editing the recordings, rewatching old videos, anything just so I don’t have to go home and spend another night alone in a bed that’s too big for one.”

They haven’t really talked about any of this since the break up. They immediately started their ‘friendship ‘ without talking the whole thing out first.

“It’d be stupid to get together again, Minnie. I wouldn’t be home again and you’d be lonely and sad and hate me.”

The younger man intertwines their fingers. Chan’s chest tightens. “What if I started working for your company? I could be there, working my ass off just as hard as you would. And I’d make sure you’re eating properly.” To Chan, this felt like a dream, a dream that he’ll soon wake up from. All this time, he thought that Minho hates him, that’s why their friendship was so tense and awkward. “I still love you, Channie.”

“It’s stupid.”

“We’re stupid,” Minho says. “But I’m also thirty and looking at the man I wanna spend my life with.” Chan squeezes Minho’s hand, staring at his unfinished coffee. He can either listen to his heart and give himself to Minho, or go with the logic and suffer for many years to come.

———————

He’s touch starved. Once he gets Minho’s hands on himself, he doesn’t want anything else. They’re everywhere, all over his chest, tugging on his hair, on the back of his neck, before he can register where he’s holding him, his hands move again.

Minho kisses him just the way he remembers, makes him feel like he’s the only one that matters, makes his head spin. He mewls into the kiss as the younger one sucks on his tongue, grabbing fistfuls of Chan’s shirt.

They’re both equally desperate. Chan picks Minho up and the younger moans, just like he used to whenever Chan showed even a little bit of his strength.

He shoves him against the wall and grinds his hips against Minho’s, panting into his mouth.

“You’ll come like this if you don’t stop,” Minho chuckles. “And as much as I would love to see that, I need you, Channie.”

It’s all Chan needed to hear. He puts Minho on his bed, gently, and takes off the younger man’s shirt, immediately attacking his chest with butterfly kisses, slowly moving towards his nipples. He knows they’re sensitive. And he knows that Minho makes the prettiest noises when he plays with them.

Once he’s this close to him, this intimate, it’s as if they never were apart.

“Please baby, I need you.”

Chan could spend hours taking him apart but he needs to be back in the studio by three so they barely have time. Chan’s selfish though, and he wants Minho anyway, even if it means running to the studio sweaty and reeking off sex. He’s willing to make that sacrifice.

“Where do you keep your lube?”

“In the bedside table, like we used to at your house.” It was their house back then, not Chan’s.

He spends long minutes prepping him, making sure that he’s ready, that he can take him. Minho’s tight, just like Chan remembers. It makes his head spin and he’s not even inside him yet.

And when he is, it’s like everything is all good again. It’s good, Minho’s good, he feels incredible and familiar. He makes these pretty little noises, quietly asking for more against Chan’s lips. It’s overwhelming and so, so good. Chan comes with a muffled cry and slowly pulls out, caressing Minho’s cheek as the younger one winces, sliding down the bed to finish his lover with his mouth. The taste of his release is bitter and unpleasant, but Chan swallows because he doesn’t want to miss out on anything Minho is willing to give.

He gently cleans Minho up and kisses his forehead.

“Will you come home tonight?” The younger man asks.

Home. To him. To Minho.

“I’ll try. I have to finish the album though.”

“Grab the spare key on your way out,” Minho yawns, looking soft and like he’s ready for a nap.

“Minho.”

“Yes, Channie?” He’s half asleep at this point.

“We’ll make it work.”

“I know we will, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tt](https://mobile.twitter.com/_candystyx_) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/_candystyx_) if you wanna yell at me, or just talk. xx


End file.
